Forum:Use of the GTO
To help jumpstart the Global Treaty Organization as the diplomatic organ it is meant to be, I have proposed a pair of treaties for the membership to consider. I hope that you all will debate your nations' points and that this will help 'break the ice' for more such treaty proposals in the future. Woogers 11:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I want to talk about the presidency of the GTO. I suggest alternating the presidency among members, in a similar fashion than the Council of the EU. The rounds will be based upon accession date. For example, Heigard held the first presidency (3 years, by the way), then goes Ivalice until Surea joined. The presidency of Surea will start inmediately after the current round ends. Got it? Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Next after Surea it'll be Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I was just explaining... Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) What were you explaining? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Here. It's a little confusing, but I found no problem with Spart's model: 1968-1970 Heigard 1971-1973 Ivalice 1974-1976 Heigard 1977-1979 Surea 1980-1982 Lxungion 1983-1985 Ivalice 1986-1988 Heigard 1989-1991 Leubantia 1992-1994 Surea 1995-1997 Lxungion 1998-2000 Ivalice 2001-2003 Heigard 2004-2006 Leubantia 2007-2009 Surea 2010- Lxungion I just assumed that as soon as a country joined, it would officially have the president by the next term, and therefore be added into the cycle. If you have any problems with this, then let me know. We'll wait for all the members to comment before it is accepted. Detectivekenny 21:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) That's not precisely what I meant, but if the others agree on using that system it's fine. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) There's a question. In early (between February-May) 1994 and 2009, the President of Surea changed due to the major election after the end of the previous president's term. So will this change effect the presidency of the GTO?--Cytosan 00:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No. To avoid that kind of situations, let's choose a president not holding any other office. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The current president will be Ngũ Khlarxa (Clara Ngũ when anglicized). Is that acceptable? I will fix the red link if it is approved. Detectivekenny 01:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why not. That settles the presidency term in 2 years. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) There is, however, the slight problem that Leubantia joined in the middle of the year the Leubantian GTO president took office. Detectivekenny 02:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I morphed the list a bit to fix the little issue with Leubantia, and thanks God, the results were the same. Lxungion presidency will start in a few days. 1968-1970 Heigard 1971-1973 Ivalice 1974-1976 Heigard 1977-1979 Ivalice 1980-1982 Surea 1983-1985 Lxungion 1986-1988 Heigard 1989-1991 Ivalice 1992-1994 Surea 1995-1997 Lxungion 1998-2000 Leubantia 2001-2003 Heigard 2004-2006 Ivalice 2007-2009 Surea 2010- Lxungion If everyone agrees, that's the official order of presidents. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Therefore, the next Leubantian presidency will start 2012. Looks great. Detectivekenny 03:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Derhaland has just joined. When will the first Derhish presidency begin? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The first presidency would start in 2014, as the current cycle ends with Leubantia that year. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. The Lxung presidency will last from 2010-2012, and the Leubantian presidency will last from 2013-2015. The Derhish presidency will not start until 2016. See where I'm getting my numbers? Detectivekenny 01:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute... In the numbering you gave we would have a whole empty year between each term. Terms usually say "2008-2012" and then "2012-2016". Fixing the list, the next ambassador should be from Heigard, unless we set a shorter term than three years: 1968-1971 Heigard 1971-1974 Ivalice 1974-1977 Heigard 1977-1980 Surea 1980-1983 Heigard 1983-1986 Ivalice 1986-1989 Surea 1989-1992 Lxungion 1992-1995 Leubantia 1995-1998 Heigard 1998-2001 Ivalice 2001-2004 Surea 2004-2007 Lxungion 2007-2010 Leubantia 2010- Heigard Tell me what do you think. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) That's fine with me. So that means that the Leubantian presidency has just ended, and the first Derhish presidency shall start in 2013. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. My logic was that a president took office on New Year's, like with the EU. Also, the above chart has a few errors. 1968-1970 Heigard 1971-1973 Ivalice 1974-1976 Heigard 1977-1979 Surea 1980-1982 Ivalice 1983-1985 Lxungion 1986-1988 Heigard 1989-1991 Surea 1992-1994 Leubantia 1995-1997 Ivalice 1998-2000 Lxungion 2001-2003 Heigard 2004-2006 Surea 2007-2009 Leubantia 2010- Ivalice The next president would be Derhish, and after that Lxung presidency. Detectivekenny 14:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Now I understand. The term is then settled to two years. But about the order, I meant the new states on joining would have to wait until the end of the current cycle. For example, Surea joined in 1975, and Heigard was incumbent in presidency so the next term would be for Ivalice. There's were the cycles ends, and the next presidency would be for Surea. And if Lxungion joined in 1980, its first presidency would be in 1983, at the end of the current cycle. Is that clear? Or, to avoid more troubles, apply your pattern to the presidency and everything's fine. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 1968-1970 Heigard 1971-1973 Ivalice 1974-1976 Heigard 1977-1979 Ivalice 1980-1982 Surea 1983-1985 Lxungion 1986-1988 Heigard 1989-1991 Ivalice 1992-1994 Surea 1995-1997 Lxungion 1998-2000 Leubantia 2001-2003 Heigard 2004-2006 Ivalice 2007-2009 Surea 2010-(2012) Lxungion (2013-2015 Leubantia) (2016-2018 Derhaland) Thinking it well, I prefer your pattern. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "settled to two years"? Detectivekenny 22:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I mean, every term lasts two years. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly. Heigard: 1968, 1969, 1970. That's three years. Ivalice: 1971, 1972, 1973. That's also three years. Et cetera. Detectivekenny 22:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) In correlative listings, that's three years. Because from Jan 1 1968 to Jan 1 1969 is one year, and from Jan 1 1969 to Jan 1 1970 makes two years. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You're saying there's anarchy from Jan 1 1970 to Jan 1 1971? Detectivekenny 22:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I now see what's the problem. Basically, the first Heigardian term ends 1970, but it ends when the change of presidency is applied (1971). So, your listing was perfectly fine, just this problem "1968-1970"-"1971-1973", when I lost conciousness about time. Then, the presidency officially ends Jan 1 2009, so the list should be like this: 1968-1971 Heigard 1971-1974 Ivalice 1974-1977 Heigard 1977-1980 Surea 1980-1983 Ivalice 1983-1984 Lxungion 1986-1989 Heigard 1989-1992 Surea 1992-1995 Leubantia 1995-1998 Ivalice 1998-2001 Lxungion 2001-2004 Heigard 2004-2007 Surea 2007-2010 Leubantia 2010- Ivalice And we have three years. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm stepping out of GTO, please remove me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Two Months In The lingering smell of death is present. Lets jump start GTO again, shall we? Woogers(lol what ) 03:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What exactly can be done? This isn't exactly an RP. And also we can't really involve RL nations. The embassy craze has come and gone. What next? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) We need to put together our genius for another 'craze'. And NRW sort of is a RP, just not as much as FW because there's more free reign in Future World. I think that we should further develop international relations in Nearly Real World, like bilateral agreements, trade measures, cultural exchanges, stuff like that. Woogers(lol what ) 03:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) There are still only 10 possible bilateral agreements, 10 possible cultural exchanges, and only up to two non-overlapping trade measures. Those would work, but we could also hold contests, etc. like the CEAS geography competition. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 03:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree we should make something to revive NRW. The only problem is that we can't interact with RW and that gives us limited options. But, whatever we create, I'll help with graphical stuff. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) There can't be NRW dieing. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC)